


Office Toy

by LongLiveEvilQueen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boss Kara, Cumming on Body, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom Kara Danvers, F/F, Humiliation, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Kara is the boss, Lena is her employee, Lena is such a sub, Name-Calling, PWP, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Lena Luthor, Threesome, Top Kara, don't like it don't read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongLiveEvilQueen/pseuds/LongLiveEvilQueen
Summary: Kara catches Lena playing with herself.





	Office Toy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own supergirl.

Lena was sitting at her desk, processing orders and talking to clients on the phone and just basically bored out of her mind. Lena was also talking to Veronica on Messenger. There was something about her that just made Lena smile when they talked, and something that made her do all sorts of things that shouldn't do, just because she asked.  
  
This time, Veronica told her to take off her nylons and panties and put them in the desk drawer and lock it -- sluts like her don't wear panties with skirts. Lena got tingles all through her body just reading that. She blushed, glancing up to make sure that her office door was closed, then complied. Veronica made her take a picture with her ever-present digital camera to prove it.  
  
Of course, just this little indiscretion wasn't enough for Veronica. Sure, Lena was sitting in her office without panties, but where was the danger in that? For one thing, Lena had her legs closed, which just wouldn't do. Veronica had her sit at the edge of her seat and spread her legs as far apart as possible, opening her pussy up for her (or anyone who walked in). Veronica had her pull her skirt up to her waist and take another picture. Lena wished Veronica was there with her, bending her over the desk, using her to her hearts content. Lena was such a horny little whore hungry for Veronica’s cock.  
  
Veronica was pleased with how wet her little slut was getting. When Lena read that, she had to close her eyes and moan softly.  
  
Still not satisfied, Veronica told Lena that she wanted her slut’s nipples to be hard and poking out. Veronica wanted everyone to see what a horny little whore she was. Lena took off her jacket and placed it over the back of her chair before she toyed with her nipples. At first, Lena just stroked her fingers lightly across them. Then, she began rubbing them harder with her thumbs. Soon, she was pinching them and pulling them, twisting them slightly for that bare hint of pain that made it all that much better. By the time she took that picture, her pussy was a dripping mess. Lena proved that, too.  
  
Lena wanted so badly to cum, and she told Veronica so, and she had her lean back in her chair, legs spread up and over the chair arms, and slide her fingers up and down her wetness. Lena took another picture for Veronica, and another as her fingers slowly entered her achingly-empty hole. Another picture, this time of Lena’s fingers rubbing her clit, then another one as her back arched and she started to cum.  
  
Lena bit her lip, grinding her hips against her hand, thrusting up at a cock that existed in her imagination but that she wanted so much to be in her at that moment. Lena’s gasps and moans escaped erotically as she tossed her head from side to side. And when Lena was done, she licked her fingers clean and tried to compose herself again.  
  
And that's when Lena looked up and saw her boss, Kara Danvers standing in her doorway, a look of shock on her face.  
  
Lena froze in her seat as her eyes met blue eyes, and she could feel the flush creep over her skin. They both just stared at each other for a moment, trying to find some scrap of etiquette learned along the way that might be adapted to this sort of situation. What should Lena say? Do? Why? Oh! why wasn't the earth opening up and swallowing me?  
  
Kara cleared her throat and quietly said, "Please come to my office, Ms. Luthor. Immediately." Then, she turned and walked away.  
  
Lena quickly signed off of her computer and straightened herself a bit more before rushing to Kara’s office. She didn't have time to put her panties and nylons back on, so she was extremely self-conscious as she entered the room with Kara staring hard at her. Kara had her close and lock the door and told her secretary to hold all of her calls. Then the blonde looked at Lena so intensely and seriously that the brunette was sure she was about to be fired.  
  
"Sit down, Ms. Luthor," Kara said. "I'd like to talk to you about what I just saw in your office." Lena gulped and nodded as she almost collapsed into the chair across from her desk. "It seems to me that you weren't doing your work, were you?" Kara asked, sternly.  
  
Lena shook her head, "N-no."  
  
"Well then, what were you doing, Ms. Luthor, if you weren't doing your work?" Kara’s eyes pinned Lena’s to the seat and much as she wanted to look away, she couldn't.  
  
"I-I was... um... p-playing," Lena whispered, using the first euphemism that popped into her head. The flush on her face deepened as Kara raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Playing?" Kara said with dry amusement. "And what were you playing with?" She smirked at Lena and glanced down at her legs. Lena nervously pulled her skirt down, but Kara said, softly, "Don't."  
  
Lena’s breath caught in her throat as she opened her mouth to answer. Lena gulped again and said, "With my um... self. Madam." Lena couldn't take it anymore and finally looked down at her hands in her lap. The brunette looked up again, though, when she heard Kara move around to lean on the front of her desk. Lena bit her lip as Kara stared down at her and gasped in surprise when the blonde moved her hands away from where they were clasped in front of her, revealing a bulge in her trousers.  
  
"With yourself," Kara said slowly, ignoring the fact that Lena’s eyes kept wandering down to stare at her cock. "Playing with yourself on company time. Tut tut, Ms. Luthor, that's hardly what we pay you for, now is it?" The blonde smiled down at Lena, almost kindly, and she nervously smiled back.  
  
"Well, no Madam, I suppose it isn't." She answered.  
  
"Right," Kara replied, "because if we paid you to play with yourself, why ... you'd basically be a company whore, now wouldn't you?" Kara laughed, and Lena tried to laugh with her, though at this point she was getting a bit confused. Was she going to be fired? Reprimanded? Let off the hook?  
  
"What would you think of that position, Ms. Luthor?" Kara suddenly asked. "This isn't the first time I've seen you flushed and breathless on the job, and I doubt you've been running marathons in your office. Do you often play with yourself on the job?" The blonde’s left hand was now stroking idly up and down along her cock and Lena was mesmerized by it.  
  
"I... well, I suppose... kind of often," Lena replied, lamely. She couldn't seem to think that clearly while Kara was standing just two feet away from her, stroking her big cock through her trousers and acting as if there were nothing unusual happening.  
  
"Why don't you do it, now?" Kara said. The blonde’s voice was suddenly huskier and her blue eyes were sparked with lust as she gazed down at Lena. For her part, the brunette was of course aroused by this virile and handsome woman who was so obviously aroused by her, but more importantly Lena was overcome with disbelief that it was really happening.  
  
Lena’s mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out, so Kara spoke again, "Play with yourself, Ms. Luthor... I know you want to. And I definitely want you to, too." With that, Kara unzipped her trousers and pulled out her thick, hard cock so that Lena could see it. The brunette licked her lips and moaned. "That's it," Kara said, "If you want to see me stroke my cock for you, you have to give me something to watch. Now spread yourself like you did in your office, and play for me."  
  
Lena nodded, mutely, never taking her eyes from Kara’s cock as she slouched down in the chair, shyly pulling up her skirt. Kara’s gasp of pleasure was followed by a twitch of her cock as her pussy came into view, and that gave the brunette the confidence to once more spread herself wide with her legs over the chair arms. This time, though, she had an audience.  
  
The horny Luthor wasn't too surprised to find herself wet. Between her earlier orgasm and the sight of her boss stroking herself, she was practically dripping. She ran her fingers up and down her slit, getting them nice and wet before she started to fuck herself for Kara. Two fingers moved in and out of her soaking pussy as her thumb rubbed back and forth across her clit. Lena’s hips moved in the air, grinding against and invisible body, begging for more penetration than her fingers could provide. The gasps and moans that escaped from her open mouth encouraged both of them to speed up.  
  
Kara moved closer as they both neared orgasm, their hands flying in masturbatory glee, and she watched as the blonde gathered up the precum as it leaked from the head and used it to lubricate her strokes. Kara grunted out that she was close just as her own breathing sped up erratically and then the blonde was shooting her cum all over Lena’s slit. The brunette greedily rubbed it in, loving the feel of it on her, and then she started cumming, too.  
  
The muscular blonde collapsed against the desk, breathing hard, as Lena slowed the movements of her hand and gathered up their cum so she could taste it. Kara watched Lena lick her fingers clean, and moaned as she sucked each one in turn. When Lena was finally satisfied and had lowered her legs again, she blushed once more and looked at Kara.  
  
Kara was still hard.  
  
The blonde stared at Lena as the flush took over her face. "So lovely," she said, causing her to look away, again. "Did I say you could look away?" Kara’s tone was gentle, but with steel in it, and Lena quickly looked back up at Kara. She lifted Lena’s chin with her finger, still staring in her green eyes as she said, "you really do love to get off, don't you slut?"  
  
Lena bit her lip and nodded, "yes madam" she whispered.  
  
"Yes Madam, what?" Kara asked, a smile on her face.  
  
"Yes Madam, I love to get myself off," Lena quickly replied, though still softly.  
  
"We're going to have to work on your confidence, I think, Ms. Luthor. I want you to answer my next question a bit louder, alright?" Lena nodded, and then her boss continued, "Do you like the taste of cum?" Kara was leaning back against the desk again, her hard cock pointed right at Lena, and the brunette had to force herself to look at Kara’s face instead of the dick she was so distracted by.  
  
"I..." The blonde looked at Lena sternly, so she cleared her throat and said a bit louder, "I love the taste of cum, Madam." Kara’s large smile made Lena feel a bit more confident in herself, so she smiled back. Lena was still completely overwhelmed by the afternoon's events, but she was starting to bounce back a bit and wasn't quite a fish out of water any more.  
  
"How about you come over here and show me how much you love it?" Kara asked with a gesture towards her cock before she sat down behind her large expensive desk.  
  
Lena was going to walk over to her boss, but then she remembered something that a previous lovers had loved. She slid out of her seat and crawled over on her hands and knees, her back arched as much as possible and her hips and breasts swaying as she went. Kara obviously enjoyed it, as well, since she heard her boss take in a sharp breath and then moan, and the blonde was stroking her cock by the time she got over to her.  
  
"Oh, you are a naughty one, aren't you?" Kara said with an approval in her voice. Lena’s only answer was to smile and nod as she knelt between her boss’s legs and slowly unbuttoned her blouse. Blue eyes were riveted to Lena’s fingers as they slowly pushed each button through its hole and revealed the soft, sweet skin of her breasts one tantalizing inch at a time.  
  
Kara groaned as Lena leaned in and replaced her hand with her own. The brunette gently grasped her boss’s erection in her fingers and smiled up at Kara, parting her red lips slightly while she rubbed the head of her cock along her cheek and across her lips in devotion.

Lena kissed the head, sucking just a tiny bit before she leaned back again and just ran her fingers lightly and teasingly up and down the shaft. She bent her legs up and spread them, giving Kara a perfect view of her open pussy as her skirt slid up. She reached behind her and released her bra clasp, slowly sliding the straps off her shoulders and then letting the cups fall into her hands.

Kara moaned again when Lena’s breasts were revealed and cursed slightly when the brunette lifted one up and licked the nipple.  
  
"God, suck my cock you little tease," Kara panted, and Lena was just about to oblige when her boss’s secretary buzzed and told her that an important client needed to speak with her right away.  
  
They looked at each other and there was no way that Lena could get dressed and out the door in 30 seconds or less, so she did what anyone else would do. She ducked under Kara’s desk and brought her clothes with her. Kara straightened her tie and moved to do up her pants but Lena whispered a quick "please don't" and moved her hand away. Her boss’s cock, which had dropped to half-arousal, began to come back to life at the thought of sucking her boss off during a meeting.  
  
Lena admits, the idea affected her, as well.  
  
Kara’s secretary showed the client in and they began to talk. Lena paid no real attention to what they were saying as she was focused on the hard phallus before her. Again, she let her fingers run up and down the sides of her flesh, smoothing her thumb across the head to gather up the drop of precum there and then circling it around the head. She saw Kara shifted in her seat, spreading her legs a bit to give Lena more room, and she reached in and brought the Kara’s balls out of her zipper.

Kara cleared her throat above Lena and she could feel her boss tense as she took each ball into her mouth in turn to suck on it, gently.  
  
Lena shifted her position so that she was straddling Kara’s lower leg and she pulled up her boss’s pants so that she wouldn't stain them. Kara coughed again at the feeling of her hot, wet pussy rubbing up and down on her shin and she stifled a moan of her own by descending on Kara’s cock.  
  
The brunette started with just the head, swirling her tongue around it and then into the hole at the tip to lick up the precum. She eased off and drooled onto Kara’s cock to lubricate it, then resumed sucking, this time taking in more of her shaft. Lena began to bob up and down, slowly, not wanting Kara to cum both because of her own enjoyment and because of her concern for how her boss might cover that up in front of the client. She doubted a cough could hide an orgasm.  
  
With each descent Lena was taking more of Kara and soon she was able to slide the entirely of her boss’s cock into her mouth, with the head entering her throat. She breathed through her nose and tilted her head a bit and it just slipped right in. It may have been a while since she’d last done this, but she still remembered her tricks. With her lips around the base of Kara’s cock, she wiggled her tongue along the underside of her penis and then out to lick the tops of the blonde’s balls. When she did that, one of Kara’s hands appeared under the desk and grabbed her head to hold her there.  
  
Apparently, Lena had been sucking longer than she thought because she heard the office door open and close and then Kara moved her chair back and looked down at her. They were alone once again.  
  
"Holy fuck you're a good cocksucker." The look on Kara’s face was lust mixed with awe, and she let Lena come up for air long enough to thank her before she pushed her down again. Lena moved faster now that she wanted Kara to cum. Looking Kara in the eye, Lena moaned around her cock and did everything she could to get her off. She sucked harder, then softer. Lena gave Kara lots of tongue. She twisted her head to change the sensations. And, as always, she took Kara in to the root before backing off.  
  
Lena’s own movements against Kara’s leg were speeding up, now, and her fingers plucked her own nipples, pinching and pulling them as she got closer and closer to orgasm.  
  
"That's it, you naughty little cocksucker... you want to cum don't you slut?" Lena nodded but didn't slow down her sucking. "I want you to cum, too... do it, my little cumslut... cum for me." The brunette shuddered against Kara’s leg, surprised by how easily she could cum at just her say-so.

"Fuck, you're so goddamned hot" Kara groaned as she once more tangled her strong hands in Lena’s long black hair and pushed all the way into the brunette before emptying her load down her throat.  
  
After the second shot, Kara pulled back a bit and Lena collected her cum in her mouth. When her boss was done Lena showed it to her before swallowing (another lesson learned from her ex) and then bent down to lick her clean.  
  
Kara patted her head and ran her fingers through her now-thoroughly-mussed hair. "Mmmm... that's a good girl," She said. "I think we're going to have a lot of fun together. You will make a good office slut" The blonde smirked.

 


End file.
